“When the music changes, so does the dance”
by MerlinsDescent
Summary: Due to the death of Hermione's parents, she began down the path of an exotic dancer to pay her way thru college. Will she be trapped in a world filled with sex, drugs, and alcohol or will an angel save her from the darkness? Non-Magic, AU HG/HP


A.N So I know I am going out of the comfort zone for a lot of Harry Potter fanfiction fans. First Hermione being a stripper does sound a little sketchy and a little OOC but please give it a shot. Hermione is not your average stripper. She just got stuck in it like a lot of girl do. One of the main points of the story is the fact that she does not below in that world. Secondly this story is a non-magical story which yet again is not common. It might not stay true to the magical part of the book but I'm trying my hardest to stay within all the characters original personalities.

Chapter One: The Rules of Dancing!

Hermione walked into the club that was her own personal hell. Sadly, she felt the excitement travel up her legs like the vibrations of the music.

She could taste the sex and drugs in the air as she walked to the left and quickly went into the dressing room. The room smelled of cheap perfume and hair spray. Naked women went about their day fixing there make-up and putting on their costumes. Hermione walked down the narrow dressing room and put her work bag on the table and began to undress.

First rule she had learned about being an exotic dancer was to never let her feet touch the ground. The stilettos blister her feet and it was just not a smart idea to let the open sores touch the ground that had only god knew what's on it. In her small three months of experience she had never seen anybody clean the floors. She love Mama Anne but that woman was just not a clean freak. She looked back at the house mom. Mama Anne was very nice and took care of all

the dancer but she was just a little lazy.

Hermione giggled as the thought passed her mind, "Lazy ex stripper".

She looked back at herself in the mirror.

The bronzing gel looked great today. It was the quickest and safest way to look tan. Plus she could even make some curves look darker to make herself look thinner. She ran her hands through her soft brown curls and frowned at herself in the mirror. At that moment she looked so beautiful yet felt so ugly. She had modeled herself after the blueprints of female perfection. It had worked.

She made more money than almost every girl there but she still hated the heavy makeup on her face. She forced a smile and started to put on her Victoria Secret French maid outfit and her high heels. She quickly finished and tied her silk bow in the back as she walked out the dressing room into the club floor.

She danced through the crowd all the way up to the DJ's booth. He smiled up at her.

"Shannon! Hot as ever babe! You want the same as always?" He asked.

She beamed a smile his way and nodded. "Anything but country and metal as usual!"

"Great! I'll have you up on the stage in the next set." She quickly thanked him.

Shannon was not her real name. Her real name was Hermione Granger. Shannon is only her stage name. The name helped her in a lot of ways. First so she would not get any crazy stalkers and second it helped her forget who she was during the day. Most people would not guess she was a straight A student at one of the top colleges in Britain. Strippers are just not supposed to be smart. Either way, she had to pay for school one way or another.

She took another glance back at the DJ. The DJ there was a kiss ass. She didn't blame him though. The dancers did give him more than half of his income. Second rule she had learned as a dancer is always tip out good. Otherwise the DJ would put on the worst music for your sets.

She searched the room as she walked towards the bar. Generally the guys at the bar were broke but they usually would buy somebody a shot. If a guy sits at the bar they don't have to tip the waitress, like they would at the tables. She noticed a young guy checking her out. Third rule she had learned as a dancer is that age matters. Young guys equal broke disrespectful pricks. Of course sometimes one would surprise her.

She walked across the floor towards him smiling shyly. She silently prayed that he would buy her a shot before she had to go on stage. It always helped her to loosen up. It did not matter how many times she went up on stage. It was always so nerve racking. She leaned on the side of the bar and bent slightly down giving him a nice shot of her cleavage. His eyes lingered on her breast as she asked how his night was going.

He smiled brightly. "It's better now."

She let out a perfect fake giggle. "Hmm. To true." She purred into his ear as she scooted closer.

Fourth thing Hermione had learned as a dancer is to ask the right set of questions. Ninety percent of dancers ask the same list of questions.

"What's your name?"

"You come here often?"

"You just get here?"

And of course the most important question, "What do you do for a living?"

They were all key questions to see if they can afford to take her to V.I.P. The V.I.P rooms were a small room in the back where she and customer would go to have a more personal dance. She could make two-hundred and fifty pounds in a hour back there. Where as with lap dances, she could only make twelve pounds per song. A lot of the girls shy away from the back rooms due to the danger of it but she just sucked it up and kneed any guy who got a little to touchy.

The young man that she now knew as Nick unfortunately confirmed her fourth rule. He was a waiter. Still he was nice a bought her a lemon drop. They toasted to a good night and she poured the sweet and sour yummiest down her throat. It went down like water and tasted just like a lemon drop. Hermione had found her love for lemon drops from one of the club's strangest managers. He was a nice old man named Albus Dumbledore. The only thing odd about him was that he asked all the girls to call him professor. She didn't put much thought into it. Maybe he just had a student teacher fetish.

She had been asked to call guys crazier things. She looked up at the stage as she heard her name being called for the next set. She smiled and told Nick to come tip her on stage. She already felt the liquor warming her body as she walked towards the stage with butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

She forced her feet to move towards the stage. It was almost like a cat walk. Neon square lights covered the floor giving her skin tone a surreal look. The wall behind the stage was a large mirror that gave the ability to be a critic of her own act. She slowly walked down the stage towards the dance pole. She dragged her stilettos forward so close to the ground as she walked, that it made her look as if she flowed across the stage. She felt her hips automatically start to shimmy side to side.

She gently wrapped her fingers around the metal pole and began to circle around the stage. She stopped where she could see herself in the mirrored wall. A breath escaped her lips in a sigh. She flipped her hair to the side and started too twirled gracefully around the pole. Her hands moved up and down her sides tracing the curves of her body as she positioned herself lending against the pole.

She let her fingers dance on her skin as she pulled herself up, once again circling the stage. Her body speed increased as she wrapped both of her hands around the pole. She let the momentum carry her through the air as her legs hooked behind the pole letting her spin around it. She felt herself sliding slowing to the floor. She smiled out into the crowd of men. A man approached the stage waving a hand full of bills.

She seductively crawled forward to the side of the stage where the man waited with batted breath. On her knees in front of him she stared down at him with a teasing gaze. She slowly pulled the silk bow undone in front of him and glanced down at her empty garter. He pulled on it and slipped in a hand full of bills and waited patiently.

Hermione let the apron fall down in front of her giving the man in front of her a full shot of her breast. She slowly pulled herself up from the ground letting her back curve inwards as she began to stand up. She winked at him and glided back to the pole. She quickly pulled herself up the pole climbing almost to the top. Her legs crossed as she bends backwards letting her head fall back. Her whole body went upside down. Another man threw some money up on stage as last of her three songs came on.

Review Please!!!!


End file.
